STRYK 18c
The STRYK 18c machine pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The STRYK 18c's damage per bullet is just under that of the Chimano Custom, but it can fire in fully automatic. It has a very high DPS and can take out several SWAT units at close range very quickly. The close-range efficiency of this weapon makes it a perfect pair to any of the primary weapons set up for both medium and longer ranges. The recoil of an unmodified STRYK 18c makes it almost useless when firing at anything beyond close range, though short bursts help to control the recoil. Modifications can also be used to improve its long-range effectiveness. A properly modded STRYK 18c is much more controllable, and some players may find it a suitable alternative for a submachine gun. With its high damage output it can be very effective against heavy SWAT units and Bulldozers. Its large ammo reserve can be a major asset, provided the player uses controlled bursts to prevent burning ammo too quickly. Before bringing this gun on a heist for the first time, it is suggested to try it out in the safe house. After understanding how the recoil can pull this gun up very quickly, it then becomes easier to manage in a heist. After the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, the STRYK 18c has gained a select fire switch. This allows it to perform like all the other pistols and can help compensate for close range builds by allowing the player the take out snipers. Summary Pros: * Above average damage * High rate of fire * Large ammo reserve * Only pistol with selective fire & full-auto mode Cons: * High recoil * Low accuracy Tips *This gun arguably gains the most benefit by one with Mastermind build, specifically having Equilibrium Aced, as it has the highest fire-rate and capacity of all the pistols in the game. However, beware of the even more severe recoil and rapid depletion of ammo. *When dealing with unarmored enemies from a short to medium range without any mods or skills with the STRYK 18c, it is recommended to aim around the chest and shoot it in bursts, as this allows most of the bullets to have a better chance of hitting the target and the recoil may even cause you to land head shots. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Grip Magazine Stock Trivia *The STRYK 18c is based on the GLOCK 18C. *It shares most of its attachment pool with the Chimano Custom. *The STRYK 18c is the only fully automatic handgun in PAYDAY 2. *The STRYK 18c wouldn't benefit much from a suppressor in reality. The ported barrel would allow expanding gases to bypass the suppressor. *The stock modification is most likely based on the FAB Defense GLR-440 . *The STRYK 18c is the STRYK from PAYDAY: The Heist. Gallery STRYK.jpg|A preview of the STRYK 18c. ModdedSTRYK.jpg|Fully modded STRYK 18c. (Velocity Compensator, Pocket Laser, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag. and Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2)